Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in general, and more particularly to a multi-processor device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a plurality of processors, and the plurality of processors may be used to process one or more tasks in order to perform the function of the electronic device. The electronic device may include a main processing module and a sub-processing module. The main processing module may include a processor for controlling the overall operation or function of the electronic device such as, for example, an application processor (AP). The sub-processing module may include a dedicated processor that is configured to perform a specific function in order to support the operation or function of the main processing module. The sub-processing module may include a sensor-dedicated processor for sensing external environmental information, such as a sensor hub for example.
According to the related art, in order to reduce the power consumption, the electronic device may supply the power only to the currently activated processor among a plurality of processors and to the function blocks connected to the processor. However, since a short-range communication module such as Bluetooth is connected to the main processing module among a plurality of processors, a short-range communication module-related application may be run if the main processing module is activated, to which the short-range communication module is connected. The main processing module may be activated on a limited basis due to its relatively high power consumption, so the short-range communication module may be restrictively operated. In addition, in a case where the short-range communication module is driven by another processing module (e.g., a sub-processing module), not by the main processing module, synchronization issues between the main processing module and the sub-processing module may occur. Further, in a case where a connection circuit (e.g., a switch) for selectively connecting the short-range communication module to the main processing module and the sub-processing module is added, it is difficult to implement a seamless connection, and the mounting area and the material cost may increase due to the addition of the switch.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.